headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Crimson Horror
"The Crimson Horror" is the title to the twelfth episode from series seven of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the ninety-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Saul Metzstein with a script written by Mark Gatiss. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on May 4th, 2013. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * "The Crimson Horror" and "DW: The Crimson Horror" both redirect to this page. * This episode is included on disc five of the Doctor Who: The Complete Seventh Series Blu-ray collection. The collection was produced by BBC Home Entertainment and released on September 24th, 2013. * This is the 100th episode of the Doctor Who revival series. * This episode had a viewership of 4.61 million people upon its initial broadcast. It had a total of viewership of 6.47 million people with re-airings. * Actress Diana Rigg is credited as Dame Diana Rigg in this episode. * Actor Kassius Johnson is credited as Kassius Carey Johnson in this episode. * Actress Rachael Stirling is the daughter of actress Diana Rigg. * This is the second appearance of Madame Vastra. She appeared last in "The Snowmen". * This is the second appearance of Jenny Flint. She appeared last in "The Snowmen". * This is the second appearance of Strax. He appeared last in "The Snowmen". * This is the fourth episode of Doctor Who directed by Saul Metzstein. It is his fourth episode from season seven of the series, and his fourth episode with Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor. He previously directed "The Snowmen". His next episode is the seasonal finale, "The Name of the Doctor". * This is the sixth episode of Doctor Who written by Mark Gatiss. It is his final episode with Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor. He previously wrote "Cold War". His next episode is "Robot of Sherwood" with Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor. * The Sontarans are a race of clones, which makes them a genderless species. As such, Strax has difficulty distinguishing male from female. He frequently refers to Clara Oswald as "Boy". Allusions * The Doctor's line about once trying to get a "gobby Australian to Heathrow Airport is a reference to the Fifth Doctor and his companion, Tegan Jovanka. He was trying to get Tegan back to Heathrow in the "Four to Doomsday" and "Time-Flight" storylines. * The photographs of Clara Oswald from the past relate to the episodes "The Snowmen" (1892 photo), "Hide" (1974 photo) and "Cold War" (1983 photo). The 1892 photo was taken during her Clara Oswin identity. Quotes * The Doctor: Jenny! * Jenny Flint: Doctor! * The Doctor: Jenny! Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, just when you think your favorite lock picking, Victorian chamber maid will never turn up, Jenny! .... * The Doctor: Hang on, hang on! I've got a sonic screwdriver. * Clara Oswald: Yeah. I've got a chair. .... * The Doctor: I'm the Doctor. You're nuts. And I'm going to stop you. .... * Strax: If this weak and fleshy boy is to represent us, I strongly advise the issuing of scissor grenades, limbo vapor and triple blast brain-splitters. * Madame Vastra: What for? * Strax: Just generally. Remember, we are going to the North. .... * Madame Vastra: Strax! You're over excited! Have you been eating those jelly sherbet fancies again? .... * The Doctor: Okay, so... North London, 1893. Yorkshire, 1893. Near enough. * Clara Oswald: You're making a habit of this, getting us lost. * The Doctor: Sorry. It's much better than it used to be. Oooh. I once spent a hell of a long time trying to get a gobby Australian to Heathrow airport. See also External Links * * * * * "The Crimson Horror" at Wikipedia * * * References 1893 | 19th century | Alien animals | Clones | Doctor | England | Gallifreyans | Poison | Silurians | Sonic screwdriver | Sontarans | Time machine | Time travel | Yorkshire